Talk:Shearpoint
Has anyone else experienced the glitch where you get the words, but the icon on the map doesnt say cleared and the wall still makes the sound as if you didn't get the words I still have the glitch that the chanting sound persists even after learning the throw voice shout , it causes me CTD while anywhere near Boethiah's or around it .at least the papyrus logs say so ( referring to shearpoint ) any ideas would be very helpful thank you LightRidere$$ (talk) 20:34, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Once you get the shouts, Throw Voice, use them while facing the word wall...the word wall you call you names. :3 When the Blades have been reorganized and you get the 1st mission with your 3 henchies from Esbern to kill the dragon at Shearpoint, there is no respawn. "Throw voice at the wall, it'll call you names" I hope you realise the truth of this, now. The first time I saw skyrim was at my friends house and we where taking turns playing and then my friend stumbled apon shearpoint and there was no dragon(He had not completed "dragon rising") but then krosis came out and killed him. It was scary. 14:08, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Americana X Respawn I understand that some places have newer dragons come in, but I didn't expect it here. Is it supposed to? Also, the second time I killed it, I couldn't take its soul. It just laid there, dead. 02:11, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Went back a third time. Same thing. Wierdperson31 (talk) 03:34, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Careful when abandoning the dragon at Shearpoint without absorbing its soul. I've replicated this bug to confirm authenticity. Went to get the word of power at Shearpoint, and noticed there was a dragon. So I killed it. However, upon getting near it, the level 50 Krosis comes out to ruin my day. So I ran. I didn't get the word of power or the dragon soul. Upon returning, about 6 levels later, the dragon had respawned - which I assumed was only fair. Halfway through fighting him again, I start to absorb his soul. Weird huh? End up having a living, skeleton dragon to fight, that does not take damage. I almost preferred Krosis! Just run and grab the word of power, then leave and never return! lol 17:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) -Ewan Least formidable? I don't know if this is a mistake, but Shearpoint could be considered the most formidable of all Dragon Lairs, simply due to the fact that both a Dragon Priest and a Dragon inhabit it, either one of which could kill an unprepared player. GOL127 (talk) 04:20, November 16, 2013 (UTC)GOL127 Already Discovered This is a possible bug for Xbox 360 and I was directed here, so here I am. I have recently created a new character and once a hold guard mentions Shearpoint its location is added on my map. Normal right? What's weird is that every time I go and access my map right after the location is added, the icon for Shearpoint says that I have already discovered the location. The icon is white and it even gives me the option to fast travel there. I've tried this on other characters and the results are the same. Just letting you guys know. I've been disconnected from Xbox Live since December 25, 2013. I don't know if there's been a new patch released since then. May you live long enough to tell your stories, or die with honor and integrity. 21:58, March 27, 2014 (UTC) : I know this is almost three years old, but confirmed.DeathLung217 (talk) 11:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC)